Charles Green III
Charlie, Marvin, Green, III is Michael‘s Old Brother & The Main Agnostic of The Angry Grandpa Show, Pool House Destruction Charlie’s Pool House Was Destroyed Because of Jeffery Ridgway Sr & Charles Green Jr., He Was Going To Run To Jesse Ridgway To Attack Him, But Charlie Forgave Him, Charlie Had a Psycho Freakout/Meltdown in his Pool House. Appearances Charlie was first mentioned in the first video, The Old Christmas Rage, with Grandpa saying "Charlie ain't sending nothing sic." and would make rare appearances, most notably the videos where Grandpa visits his mother's grave and in another where he and Michael pester him on Father's Day. He also appears in My Brother, a video showing Michael and Bridgette giving him a dog, Pumpkin. He was then not seen for several years, but was occasionally mentioned in his brother's Throwback Thursday stories. Charlie's appearances became much more frequently in videos in 2015, when he moved into his father's new house. He was involved in multiple pranks and many vlogs. It was at this time that he started up his own YouTube channel, "Charlie Chill." In August 2016 Charlie suddenly disappeared. Many fans speculated that he had moved out, but it was later confirmed that he was in jail for not paying child support. He returned in November 2016. Charlie's appearances became even more frequent when he moved into Michael's pool house. Following the LSD Incident on 29 June 2017, where he caused major damage to his brother's property and assaulted his brother's girlfriend, Bridgette West, he was disowned from the Green Family. However, in mid-August 2017, it is revealed that, after Charlie's court case, he apologized to Michael on Twitter, and Angry Grandpa privately, but that was soon diminished after Charlie made accusations on AGP of incest with a cousin. Charlie and Mike reunited during Angry Grandpa's memorial, and he made some minor appearances in a few videos. Shortly after the death of Angry Grandpa, he and Michael were willing to put the past behind them and repair their brotherhood. As of January 29th 2018, Michael announced that he has cut ties once again after Charlie went on a vulgar twitter rant. Trivia Had a bad relationship with Angry Grandpa for many years during which they didn't speak and when they did it was nasty and hateful. However when Grandpa went to visit his mother's grave in 2012, Charlie went with him to show his respect and they put their differences aside. Grandpa claimed they started to talk over the phone and Facebook each other - trying to patch up their relationship. He was Grandpa's roommate in his New House. Following the LSD Incident, their relationship has fallen apart. Grandpa has disowned him for his actions, while Charlie continues to spread various allegations about Grandpa. Shares a gene with other males in the Green family that causes his hair to prematurely go grey. Seems to try to ignore and stay out of most of his father's fits of rage unlike his brother Michael, who screams and yells at his father. This is shown when Angry Grandpa has had enough of his family insulting his overcooked burgers and finally throws the grill, prompting Charles to simply just exit the scene. This is also shown when his father had a meltdown in the kitchen, smashing numerous plates, when he could not find the vanilla for his sweet potato pie. His brother Michael began screaming and yelling at his father, eventually asking Charles for help, where he was calmly standing in the dining room and obviously was trying to stay out of it as stated. Another event was when Charles calmly remained seated at the dining table, while his father angrily threw numerous food into the kitchen trash can - especially his dinner - over Michael, who showed up uninvited to Sunday dinner. Appeared in the video where both him and his brother Michael give Angry Grandpa a condom for Fathers Day, angering him. Appeared in another video where his brother Michael hands Angry Grandpa what seemed like a normal Christmas present (which was actually a Christmas wrapped box filled with fireworks with the fuse sticking out at the end) while Angry Grandpa is in his van, lighting the fuse after giving it to him setting the fireworks off and prompting Angry Grandpa to frantically jump out of his van. Charles returned in the video "CHRISTMAS PARTY 2014". Has been arrested at least 4 times: In 2001 he was arrested for breaking into someone's house. He claims this arrest record has made it hard for him to get and maintain a job. In 2014 he was arrested for possession of marijuana, drug paraphernalia and a "hit and run" accident. He was arrested again on 31 August 2016 for child support violations, causing him to serve time in jail up until November 2016. He was arrested once again in June 2017 following the LSD incident. In December 2016 Jesse Ridgway (also known as McJuggernuggets), Jesse's father and Parker were in North Carolina, they (along with Grandpa) destroyed the pool house - where Charlie was meant to be moving in. When Charlie saw Jesse in Grandpa's house, despite The Greens and Ridgways coming to a truce, Charlie runs at Jesse wanting to attack him. After being restrained by Michael, Charlie forgave Jesse. Note: As this was part of a series for Jesse's channel, Charlie was most likely acting. He was pranked on April Fools at a restaurant by Michael and Angry Grandpa that involved Angry Grandpa's dentures being put into his drink, while he was out of sight. Has burned a hole in a frying pot after forgetting to turn the burner off, as shown at the beginning of "Angry Grandpa Tries the Angriest Whopper!" When he got out of prison, a few days later, they (Michael Green, Charlie Green, and Bridgette West) Pranked Angry Grandpa (Charles Green) that he escaped from prison. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPC8oez4n9k&t=145s) When he lived with Angry Grandpa, he was often seen being yelled at for not helping around the house, although he faked it for his vlogs. He was briefly kicked out of Grandpa's house following THE 100 LAYERS CHALLENGE PRANK!!. In June 2017, Charlie was kicked out of Grandpa's house and moved into Michael and Bridgette's pool house. It was later revealed that this was due to him giving alcohol and marijuana to his nephews. Since the LSD Incident: Shortly after the LSD Incident, his sister Kim stated that when she was 9, he held her down while his friends raped her. He has stated that Kim "wanted it." Shortly before the Assault, He Uploaded Pornography on his Youtube Channel. Charlie's other sister, Jennifer, also revealed that he raped her. She was unaware that Kim had also been through it until Kim finally stated it on twitter. Charlie was going to be eventually confronted by Michael's online friend now real time friend Isaac who has is own Youtube channel named "BeOurGuest". After Isaac left Michael's house after the events of the July 4th event, he drove up north to confront Charlie to come out the apartment, after charlie made threats against his wife and children, but Charlie chickened out being a coward and refused to come out to fight like he said he would online. . In Charlie's last July vlog, he flew a plane to "rehab'" for help. Then it later came to light that he was sleeping around with his then roommate Brianna White, who was married and had a child living in the same apartment. Charlie stated he "slept with her to have a roof over my head". In August 2017, Charlie started posting videos on his channel again, this one video where he is speaking to Michael face to face in the flesh, this is possible that he and Mike are back on good terms with each other, due to Charlie apologizing to him However Charlie was still threatening people and abusing drugs. Later it came to light that Charlie started to insult Bridgette to the point where Michael got angry, causing him to strike Charlie and give him a bloody nose. After being struck by Michael, Isaac said that instead of retaliating, Charlie ran to his car and locked himself in to get away from Michael. In December the 12th of 2017 he flew back to Summerville, South Carolina to be with the family during the struggle of AGP's passing. He was welcomed by the remaining members of the family and attended the funeral as well as the bonfire they were having later on that night. After the passing of AGP, Charlie, Michael and Isaac called a truce and wanted to restart in the honor of AGP. But on January 28th, Charlie would start attacking Michael and Isaac again on social media while abusing drugs and alcohol. During this rampage, Charlie threatened to rape and kill Isaac's wife and children the threatened to murder Michael and Bridgette when they least expected it. Has had 5 YouTube channels terminated. His channels were known as Charlie Chill, Charlie Travelz, Travelz Together, The Outsiderz, and The Side Project. He is one of the reasons of Angry Grandpa's passing. As of today, Charlie is known to be dead to the "Green" family name. Charlie streamed on Twitch drunk in which he made several death threats along with exposing his private parts while a minor was in the private PS4 chat. Charlie and Erica started a website called TravelzTogether.com that failed and they do not upload to it anymore. Charlie has moved exclusively to FaceBook after being terminated on YouTube, Twitter, Vimeo, YouNow, Twitch, and also a teen dating site called Live.me. Jesse aka McJuggernuggets asked Michael if he was still in the pool house but Michael specifically told Jesse to never speak of him again. Charlie Chill LSD Incident Edit Main Article:Charlie Chill LSD Incident On the 29th of June 2017, while high on LSD and intoxicated with alcohol, Charlie uploaded several porn videos to his YouTube channel, and then destroyed the pool house. He was found running around the yard naked by Michael, who called the police. Charlie was taken to hospital due to severely burning his finger, but later released. He returned to the house, where he punched Bridgette twice and threatened Michael with a shard of glass from a mirror he smashed earlier. He was arrested, and Michael expressed an desire to press any charges he could. Michael has also stated that he is and Charlie are no longer brothers and he never wants to see or hear from him again, saying "If I die of a heart attack I don't want you at my funeral - I mean that whole heartedly." Despite this, Michael still felt bad for Charlie. Michael and Bridgette paid for a hotel for Charlie to stay in for a week, with the hopes of him getting the help he needs. However, Charlie repaid them by posting accusations about the family, such as bestiality, incest and child molestation. Michael was disgusted, and decided not to pay for his hotel room for the next week. It was then revealed by Kim and Jennifer that Charlie had raped them when they were children. Michael was horrified, and stated that Charlie was disowned from the family for good. Angry Grandpa, who previously had expressed sadness at Charlie's actions and hope he could change, also now refused to acknowledge him as Michael's brother. AGP became heavily depressed following Kim and Jennifer's revelations, and didn't eat for a week. As a result, he was admitted to hospital on 4 July, where it was discovered he has kidney stones, a large hernia and cirrhosis on his liver. Michael completely blames Charlie for this. Due to the stress it causes Grandpa, Michael has finally stated that he will not be mentioning Charlie's name in any videos ever again as well as anyone else featured in the videos to never mention the name "Charlie" around him or in his house hold.